


If The Shoe Fits, Wear It

by dirdydancing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, M/M, the foot equivalent of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirdydancing/pseuds/dirdydancing
Summary: Little did Burr know that while he was busy singing about sausages being made as a metaphor for mysterious political happenings at a dinner party, the word sausage was actually an apt metaphor for...something else.





	If The Shoe Fits, Wear It

Little did Burr know that while he was busy singing about sausages being made as a metaphor for mysterious political happenings at a dinner party, the word sausage was actually an apt metaphor for... something else. 

 "Well," Hamilton cleared his throat. "It's just us now..."

 Maddison had just vanished. Probably to the washroom or something, leaving Jefferson and Hamilton to look at each other from across a small table with lots of food on it. (what kind of food?? idk rich people food???? jefferson food). Hamilton eyed a plate full of sausages. Hungrily. But not because of the sausages. His mind was like 10000 miles away from sausages.

 "You like sausages Alexander?"  Jefferson's voice snapped Hamilton back to the present. Right. It was time to get his plan through.

  _I'll do whatever it takes._

 Before he could say anything however, Jefferson decided to put a sausage on Hamilton's plate. He looked up expectantly. Hamilton took a bite. Just to be polite.

 Damn... that was... pretty good actually.

 Sudden;ly, Jeff was leaning over and whispering close to Hamils ear:

 "Did you enjoy my sausage?"

 Hmaliton suddenly felt hot. Like warm not sexy. Maybe a little sexy but

 "What the matter ham?? You were the one begging to be here and now you have nothing to say? U wuld insult ur host like this by not complimenting his sausage? Insulting ur host is rly bad man"

 This was not going like he planned at all. Hamilton was sweating.

 "The only ione whos gonna b begign here is u Timothy. Since u seem 2 like sausage so much- here" he unzipped his fly. or unbuttoned it i guess bc this is the onlen ytimes.

Jeffeson on ly smiled wider.

Meanwhile, Maddison was grappling with the fact that two founding fathers were about to get freaky in front of him. He had returned from the toilet like 2 minutes ago...to This weird Convo about.. sausages? And then sudden;y his good friend Thomas Jef was sucking the vil Hamiltons???? dICK?????@!?@?@?

Maddison looked up at the ceiling. _God help me._ Hamilton moaned something about congressional approval. Maddison contemplated the meaning of life and liberty.

Mostly life.

He curled up on the ground behind a chair, out of sight. He would just... reappear when they were finished and they could go back to discussing financial plan vs capital location.

Suddenly be heard the sound of something being pulled off- not a mouth off a dick but.... a shoe. _Does Hamilton have a foot fetish????_

"I said id show you where my shoe fits."

Oh. oh dea.r

Maddison plugged his nose and closed his eyes

his ears covered

"Aw yeah" came Jeffesrons voice.

Maddison tried to reach him telepathically

_Thomas i said victory for the southerners not your ass its time to stop this._

But to no avail as somehow... a shoe was shoved up 

yep the whole shoe

_yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

right up his ass.

In between weird sex noises, they had a convo that was basically like

"So well give u the votes if u give us the capital"

"Deal"

This is the real meaning of democracy.

\---

Maddison awoke with a jolt, shaken awake by a concerned Jefferson.

"Hey, you okay?"

Mddison bereathed a sigh of releaf. A bed dream thanlk god.

"Yeah we made a deal while u were out tho" came Hamilton's voice.

Maddison looked over towards him "i see"

suddenl

he looked down and noticed that ham was missing a shoe

Maddison went home and cried the end.

**La Fin**


End file.
